kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto Kiyokawa/Relationship
Family Jyuihirou Kiyokawa Hiroto's father who was a geologist. Sumika Kiyokawa Hiroto's mother. Close Friends, Allies and love interest Sōichirō Sōda Hiroto's classmate and childhood friend. Unlike Hiroto, Sōichiro is excels in his studies and often fantasize about meeting elves. He also transported to the world of Hybride alongside with Hiroto via a magic map he brought from a local book store. Mimia Mimia is the first Mummy whom Hiroto met and interacted during his first mission at Solum capturing the vampire. Unlike other residents in Hybride, Hiroto doesn't fear Mimia but he finds her cute and beautiful instead which prompts the mummy blushed nervously. Since that day, Mimia becomes Hiroto's one of prominent allies throughout his journey in the new world: from his rise as the Lord of Solum to his various adventures within or outside Hybride, including his rivalries against any enemies. Due to her and Valkyria's pivotal role in his adventures, Hiroto views both of them as the most important people in his life especially with Mimia confessing her own feelings for him since him, despite an outsider from his original world, being the only person doesn't discriminate against her. Valkyria Valkyria is a rouge vampire who once attacks Solum's Mora village. In their first meeting, Hiroto was originally caught by Valkyria during his mission in capturing her-a mission that was requested by Ulkan and Sentelio in order to save Solum from bizarre incidents regarding the vampire's attacks onto Solum, of which resulting the dimming Spirit Light in the church. In the scuffle however, Hiroto is immune to Valkyria's bite and, with the help of Sōichirō and the bandage given by Mimia, he successfully captures her. Still, Hiroto didn't want to kill Valkyria so he negotiated with Ulkan and Sentelio about new policies that frees her instead. Since then, Valkyria visits Hiroto and enjoying teasing him and wants his blood. Like Mimia, Valkyria also becomes one of many become a pivotal figure to Hiroto's adventures in the new world and also one of his love interest. Sorceire The daughter of Darmur the Lord of Neka. Hybride The kingdom where Hiroto currently resides and its major champion for defending it from any enemies that are attacking Sentelio The steward to Ulkan of Solum. Excelis The elven castle lord of Primaria and a former political rival for the upcoming election as Salabria's State Sheriff. Gezerkia Alvy An Elf who hails from Secondaria and one of his close allies. In their first meeting, Hiroto meets Alvy who wishes to see him after he became Ulkan's successor as the new Lord of Solum. Torlan Steward of Secondaria who belittled Hiroto due to Solum's practice of following the Ibrid System that houses the populations of Other Species. In their first meeting, albeit a messenger's invitation, Hiroto was asked to have Solum joining the Secondaria Alliance which he rejected. As the result, Hiroto was "punished" by Torlan as the latter sabotaging Solum's chances of improvement, such as expelling Solum students from studying at Secondaria Cathedral. That was until an incident of bandits' (who disguise themselves as the "Mummies") raid onto the cathedral forced Hiroto to save Torlan despite knowing the latter's stubbornness and ungreatefullness. Their bad blood worsen when Hiroto helped Darmur-the Lord of Neka and member of Secondaria Alliance-to find and recover a missing Sorceire and then breaking her curse by buying her flowers, which consequently gaining Darmur as his allies. With his increase popularity, Hiroto is viewed as an enemy by Torlan. Neka's declaration in stopping Secondaria's Development Plan further fuels their bitter rivalry where Torlan purged merchants from Solum and Neka from Secondaria in order to secure Secondaria's Development Project. However, throughout a heated debate against his rival, Hiroto outsmarted Torlan by claiming that what the latter did only endangering Hybride in the future. This feud however doesn't end as Torlan resort of following his master Feuillet's plan to retaliate by framing Solum for the tragedy at Natra and Neka, though the ploy is foiled as Hiroto manages to save both Neka and Natra from their ill fate by not just restore the Spirtual Light at Natre, but also saving Sorceire's life again from the intruders. Feuillet The Lord of Secondaria who return to Secondaria after hearing Torlan's defeat by Hiroto. While never seen the lord in person, Hiroto is warned by Alvy to be vigilant due to Feuillet's extreme cunning. King Moldius I The King of Hybride Panopticus The Prime Minister of Hybride who once proposing the abolishment of Ibrid System in Hybride. Sobrinus Raquel A exiled princess of North Phyllis Kingdom who went exile after her former kingdom fallen to King Esh's rule when the former established a reunified kingdom. Felkina do Lalente The Countess of Sigil who antagonizes Hiroto and his attempts for having a peace negotiation with Phyllis due to her hostility against Phyllis's annexation of her former home country (her mother was a noble from that country), as well as her father's demise 7 years ago. This rivalry between the 2 however is one-sided for Felkina as her belittlement against Hiroto stems from her illustrious background and her haughtiness as a noblewoman. As the result of Joachim's imprisonment, Felkina was spared from execution but she was barred from meeting Joachim as her ramifications for joining his rebellion, though her one-sided grudge against Hiroto never ceased. During his feud with Magia in Volume 13, Hiroto treid to contract with Felkina with numerous letters but she ignored them all due to her one-sided hatred for him despite his mercy for her and Joachim their defeat. Its only after hearing news about the pincer attacks from both Magia and Phyllis-as well as Belffergo's plot in reducing the vampire's prowess through a probation against them-forcing Felkina to (reluctantly and unintentionally) help Hiroto by not only revoking the probation just one day after she "approved" it, she also informs him about the sinister plots of Belffergo and Rasmus. Even after his victory, Felkina refused to acknowledge Hiroto until Moldius spares her and allowed Joachim to visit her under Hiroto's request, of which the king fulfilled it as his reward to the Difrente for his heroic deeds in saving Lusina. This event reconciling Hiroto and Felkina as the latter thanking him for his mercy, making her as Hiroto's new ally. Bourgault A nobleman of Noblesia who was feuding with Hiroto over the rape of a mummy by his son Pollard. Belffergo (To be added...) Rasmus (To be added..) Finnath (TO be added...) Lemaire (To be added...) Leonidas (To be added...) Phyllis Metis One of renowned generals of Phyllis who was famous for her wisdom. Gardel (To be added...) King Esh I (To be added...) Abrahim (To be added...) Freyas The princess of Phyllis who is not only Eesh's niece and heir apparent, but also Hiroto's latest rival in her quest to restore Phyllis's former glory. Whilst listen everything about her from the Four Kingdom Summit, Hiroto eventually learns the princess's true capability when he heard that not even her subordinates such as Metis and Gardel can dissuade her from attacking Hybride. Magia Urseus The King of Magia Kingdom and also Hiroto's arch rival due to his loath for the vampires as well as his cunning. In Volume 13, Hiroto, along with vampires, is viewed by Urseus as a "threat" to Magia due to his increasing influence in the continent, thus reviving a bitter feud between Hybride and Magia. During his feud against Magia, Hiroto finds Urseus as a formidable rival as he discovers the king's cunning plan almost cut him from Emperia entirely, courtesy of the ploy from Nestoria and Zalia. Even so, with his own cunning, Hiroto manages to outsmart both Urseus and his subordinate and rescues Hybride from Magia's invasion. Volume 14 marks Hiroto's first meeting with Urseus as Hybride's new prime minister and their rivalry intensifies when the king vows to avenge his loss to Hybride via his alliance with his former mentors Cognadus and Dialogs, as well as his "allegiance" with the Northern Vampires. Despite the conspiracy, however, Hiroto manage to overcome his ordeals by bringing Prince Leonidas up into the debate, resulting Urseus's second defeat. Volume 15 resumes and concludes Hiroto's feud with Urseus due to Abrahim's betrayal via his conspiracy with Magia but he eventually defeats the king for the third time by having an unlikely support from Disgurd who herself is disgusted by Urseus's new plan. Nestoria (To be added...) Zalia An elven prime minister of Magia and Urseus's avid supporter in his effort on crushing the vampires. Even though he didn't meet the elf, Hiroto deems her as a worthy opponent due to her plot that almost keep him isolated from Emperia, though at the same time he finds her curious as he wonders if she is an aloof and serious figure. Regardless, he manage to outsmart Zalia by sending Sōichiro and Curele to meet up with Gezerkia to Emperia while he leads his allies in rescuing Lunisia from the invading Magia Army, and he succeeds. Eventually, Hiroto encounters Zalia during the latter's departure from Hybride along with Nestoria and he gives the elven prime minster some advice about building a relationship between Hybride and Magia to ensure the true peace. Regulus Cognadus (To be added...) Dialogs (To be added...) Agnika (To be added...) Regulus (To be added...) Other Species Zeldis Slara Disgurd A vampire who leads her Northern Vampire Clan of Magia as well as of Hiroto's enemies due to her "alliance" with Magia (especially Urseus) in the king's another quest in crushing Hybride. In his first interaction with Disgurd as Hybride's new Prime Minister, Hiroto isn't easily intimidated by Disgurd and even try to tease her despite the latter threaten to kill him for "mocking" her, making him as the first human isn't afraid of the Blue-Winged Vampire. Eventually, his debate against Urseus and Regulus Republic shocks Disgurd so much that she feels envy for both Zeldis and Gezerkia to have a powerful human such as Hiroto. In Volume 15, Hiroto's relationship with Disgurd improves the latter begrudgingly allying herself with Gezerkia and Zeldis in another debate against Urseus. At the same time, she also willing to help Hiroto to find any information regarding Valkyria's missing mother. Azan Others Ruki Akemiya One of Hiroto's classmate during his childhood and the leader of the class's female students. Shizuko Yamakawa One of Hiroto's classmate during his childhood. Kanai One of Hiroto classmate during his childhood. Category:Relationship